VOCALOID Keyboard
The Yamaha Vocaloid Keyboard is a non-commerical keyboard designed to use the Vocaloid-Board technology. The product was not originally made for sale commercially and was offered to businesses interested in it.link However, as of now, the Keytar is planned to be sold in winter 2017. In the demos, VY1 can be heard singing. About It uses the Vocaloid technology to recreate Japanese lyrics. With your right hand you play the notes you wish the Vocaloid to sing and with the left hand, you hit one of several letters. The exact pronunciation will depend on the combination of letters touched. Only a Japanese version has been made. Accessories, such as travel bags for the Keyboard, are sold separately. Additional voices are purchased separately, each Keyboard comes with VY1. The user is allowed one additional vocal for free. Additional voices after this must be paid for. The voices are purchased via a related app and uses Bluetooth in conjunction with the keyboard. The Keyboard requires practice, since not only does the user need to be able to play a keytar, but also form words. As such, it can be hard to get good results compared to the actual software versions of VOCALOID, but this simply is due to the fact the results are "live" and feedback in instant. Whereas the software versions allow for delicate editing per sound sample and note. History 2015 A newer version of the keyboard shaped in a keytar style was seen in 2015. Once again, VY1 was the voice behind the product. The idea behind it was to be able to use VOCALOID in a new way without the use of a PC. The product is usable with ease Several models were seen related to this, the 3 colours on offer for the show-cased version were black, white and pink.linklinklink A pale blue version was shown in a article on VOCALOID NET. The 37 key prototype is set to be on showcase between July 3rd-5th 2015 in the "Two Yamahas, One Passion" exhibition at Roppongi Hill. The event showcases technological designs by both Yamaha Corporation and Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd.linklink A demonstration was also later given.link In September the final details were posted. The keyboard is a rented product from Joysound for 500円 + tax.link In December a special event was held in which the first major appearance of the VOCALOID Keyboard was used. In the event, Megpoid V4 was used as the voice within the instrument.link At the "Think MIDI 2015" event, a demo of the keyboard was seen.link Later in December, a Yuzuki Yukari version began development.link 2017 The keyboard will officially be sold in Winter 2017. The voices listed as availiable for the Keyboard were VY1, Hatsune Miku, Gumi, Yuzuki Yukari and IA's vocals have been added to the list of possible vocals. The keyboard comes with VY1 as standard. The additional vocals are possible to purchase via an app. However, the first of the remaining 4 available vocals (Hatsune Miku, Gumi, Yuzuki Yukari and IA) is free. The price was put up in early November.link 2018 A limited edition version with Snow Miku 2018 stickers was sold at the Sapporo Winter Festival. This was available while stocks lasted.link The instrument was one of 4 Yamaha products also nominated for an award in the 2018 "Good Design Award".https://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000249.000010701.html Releases Additional voices are purchased via the related app for the VOCALOID Keyboard, each voice is sold separately. Product Information Demonstrations Trivia *In 2013, a Kasane Teto power keytar was made by a UTAU fan based on the Vocaloid Keyboard.link Gallery Vocalokey2011.jpg|The Yamaha Vocaloid keyboard prototype in 2011 Vocalokey2012.jpg|2012 prototype Yamaha-Vocaloid-Keyboard.jpg|2012 prototype Vocalokey2013.jpg|2013 prototype Vocalokey2014.jpg|2014 prototype Vocalodkeyboardwhitevers.jpg|White version of a unknown design Vocalodkeyboardblackvers.jpg|2015 Black version Vocalodkeyboardpinkvers.jpg|2015 Pink version (final design) Megpoidkey.jpg|2015 Green version, used with the Megpoid V4 voice yukari_key.jpg|2015 Yuzuki Yukari version VOCALOID Keyboard Snow Miku 2018 Edition.jpg|Snow Miku 2018 vers. References }} External links *Official site *Joysound *Official Twitter Navigation Category:Technology Category:Hardware